My Hero Academia: What If
by PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK
Summary: A series of what if's in the world of MHA from if izuku never got One For All or if the Marvel universe was in MHA if i come up with a story then im putting it here! So come and read the adventures that our favorite heros get into in MY Hero Academia: What If...
1. What If: Bakugo got One For All?

**HEY EVERYONE IM NOT DEAD. There is a perfect explanation for this I swear!... or not.. anyways I'm not going to bore you with my excuses but instead I'm going to tell a story. A story of what Ifs from the lovely world of My Hero Academia. Now I'm should say now that while some of these what ifs are mine most of them are from a good friend of mine. Now it should also be said that a lot of these what ifs are just ideas and may or may not be actual stories. (Well unless I desire to make more of it) but I really had these concepts slimming in my head for a while and I just want to put them somewhere. Which is why it's here. And why you are reading it. Anyways while I have a whole lot more to say I'll just let the story do the talking for now. Anyways I'm the WantlessEight. See you later!**

 **CHAPTER ONE:** What if Bakugo was given One for All?

The Worst Sin: Pride

In this what if, All Might was able to get the Sludge Villain back to the police station without him losing the bottles. This caused Izuku to go into a small spiral of depression, deciding that the life of a hero is no longer for him, All Might however does see his damage and sends his friend in the police force to him under the cover of a school career day. After meeting with this police man and him telling Izuku that All Might did see some potential in him, Izuku decides to apply for the general course at UA so he can become a police man and hope to make some hero contacts early on. Due to this, Izuku gets to make friends with a student by the name of Shinso, who tells him that he wanted to be a hero. Meanwhile, Bakugo and the rest of class 1A (Monoma took the 18th seat) have similar adventures to what happens in cannon with Tsuyu taking the place of Izuku in the main three friends (Izuku, Uraraka, Iida). During the events of the USJ, Bakugo was able to take the most damage onto the Nomu and he was able to land a hit on Shigaraki, leading to the two developing a small rivalry. After the fight ends, All Might decides that he has found his successor, bring Bakugo aside and telling him his quirk and how he wants him to inherit it, Bakugo immediately accepts (plus having the necessary body)and is given the quirk. He however finds that One for All boosts the power of his explosions, so he never does experiment further with the quirk, which worries All Might but he doesn't step in.

The passing down of his quirk leads to Bakugo's ego growing even greater as he has no real equal or rival to challenge him ... maybe besides that half-and-half-bastard. The sports festival comes up with Shinso and Izuku training with each other because Shinso wants to get into the hero course and Izuku really wants a chance to see Kacchan in action again. The two go do that scene from episode 15 but Bakugo tells them that they have no chance of beating him, showing this by pushing Izuku to the side and ignoring him while being followed by his lackey Monoma. Izuku trains harder now to try get Kacchan to notice him, Shinso is now weirded out by him but trains any way. The first round goes the same but everyone is thrown off by Izuku, a general course student, getting first place, which annoys Bakugo so much that he remembers who he is and screams DEKU! at the top of his lungs, which even Mount Lady hears during her posing. Hoping to make up for Bakugo's less than nice personality, Tenya offers to be on Izuku's team alongside Uraraka and Tsuyu, Izuku does reveal to the three that he doesn't have a quirk.

The second round goes similar to cannon but with Tenya's speed able to make sure that the headband isn't taken away. The match ups are made (Tsuyu taking the spot of Mei in the brackets, Monoma taking Kirishima's place, Tenya and Tokoyami switch places in the matchups). The match between Izuku and Shinso is decided by the two having a thumb war, which most people not caring as they are really in it for the hero course fights so the two are allowed to do that. The fights go similar to cannon but with the exception of one, Bakugo vs Uraraka. The fight starts off similarly but during the rocks fall attack Bakugo charges up an explosion as a punch but this causes him to release a OFA attack that launches a rock straight at a weakened Uraraka which smacks her out of the ring and onto the grass below. Izuku and Iida head to get her straight to Recovery Girl as the rock caused her head trauma and bleeding that needs to be healed quickly as Iida leads the two to her. Uraraka is told to sit this one out while Izuku helps by bandaging up her head and helping her lay down. All Might, kinda starting to think if he made the wrong choice for a successor, decides to try and teach him compassion by giving him a random opponent as he was scheduled to fight his lackey and that would not do wonders for handling his ego. He has the fight randomised but that leaves him not fighting Shoto as he intended ... but Izuku.

The fight is announced and Shinso tries everything to talk Izuku out of this but Izuku stands his ground by telling him that Kacchan will hold back, but in his mind he is wishing he was wearing brown pants. The fight begins with Midnight on standby to end this quickly under the recommendation of All Might, who at least went up to Bakugo and got him to agree that he will go easy on him. Izuku starts the fight by using the only advantage that he really has, knowing Bakugo's fighting style, by moving quickly and away from his range of blasting, Bakugo counter attacks by blasting the ground to try and throw him out (he will later claim that he went easy by not hitting him), this goes well but Izuku uses natural agility to dodge the blasts. As the fight goes on, Bakugo remembers how despite him pushing Izuku away he always came back, at the height of this when he remembers that time at the bridge Bakugo snaps and lets loose an OFA punch straight at Izuku's chest and launches him straight at a nearby wall with enough force to break his spine.

Izuku falls to the ground with blood spilling from his mouth, the crowds starts screaming and Midnight heads to restrain Bakugo but he punches her away before she has a chance to activate her quirk. Shinso and Tenya head to Izuku and take him away despite Bakugo yelling that he knew what he was getting into and that he should walk himself away, Shinso answer this bragging with a simple "And people thought I would become a villain." This makes the little voice inside Bakugo that made him think he did something wrong become drowned out by his rage, he heads at Shinso but is caught by Woods and Eraserhead's attacks, he start to move forward but is then crushed by Mount Lady, knocking him out cold. With no other choice after seeing his brutality and disregard for other students, Bakugo is disqualified from the rest of the sports festival and put on student probation. Izuku is then admitted to hospital to help heal his wounds after Recovery Girl got rid of most of the major damage (for the first time she admits to was too much for her to handle) Tenya offers to have his family pay the charges as a sign of goodwill and he goes with Inko to the hospital as Tensei was recently admitted. Inko stays with Izuku for the night, later Mitsuki Bakugo and her family come over to check up on them but Inko slaps Bakugo and tells him to get out, he obliges and leaves. All Might watches this and admits to the three men with him that he made a mistake, one says that he hopes the young boy's health improves, the second promises to whip that boy into shape even if it kills him, and the third hopes that this boy will either improve his attitude or give up One for All by ending the conversation with "Hell, even that injured boy would of been a better choice."

During his time at the hospital, Izuku meets Tensei (they were placed nearby each other due to Tenya's handling of Izuku's care) and gets the info on Stain. Izuku is also able to talk Tenya out of fighting Stain on his own by saying that he isn't ready, Tenya at first tries to object to this but soon gives in and promises to avoid Stain, stating that he will take him down when he has became stronger. Meanwhile Stain continues his work but he does get a chance to see Bakugo, he puts him down on the list of unworthy heroes. Shigaraki meanwhile informs his master of Bakugo, he then receives orders to prepare to capture the boy during UA's summer camp.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **And that's about it. Now I may or may not continue this story but who knows? Maybe I'll complete this one. Now this is like I said not a complete story so if your wondering why the writing style is like this then... well.. it's just an idea that I put into paper. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really hope that you guys liked it. But anyways it's getting late and I have school to attend in the morning so as always this is the WantlessEight. Have a good night!**


	2. What If: Bakugo got One For All? Pt 2

**What if Bakugo was given One for All?**

 **Part two: The Boiling Point**

While the other people who were with All Might think that Bakugo is a lost cause and the best that they can do is to convince him to pass on the quirk, Gran Torino decides that convincing this egotistical boy won't work without some pressure applied to him. UA students return to school after their day off to decide on their hero names and prepare for their internship week, most of Class 1A don't want anything to do with Bakugo due to his brutality, which is shown quickly when Uraraka moves to the other end of the room when he enters, which he brushes off as wimps. Aizawa gives out the forms to those without request to everyone except Bakugo who he tells received a request from all agencies and he quotes "Not him in a million years." Bakugo just thinks that they are afraid of his power and that no one could beat him, he gets that statement proven wrong when he is smacked back from the door when he tries to leave by Gran Torino. He introduces himself in his serious side to Bakugo and tells him that until his attitude improves he will be handling Bakugo's training which Bakugo soon learns he has to after a swift cane to most parts of his body when he tries to leave again.

Bakugo later learns not to try and mess with Gran Torino when Izuku meets the old man in his passive form as the two share lunch, Bakugo tries to take advantage of him thinking that the strict form is just an act which Izuku quickly guesses is opposite after witnessing Gran Torino take out Bakugo. The internship week comes up with Iida sticking with Manual to avoid running into Stain with the strategy of calling other pros if Stain did show up. Bakugo however spends most of his time getting beat up by Gran Torino, with the two not leaving the house as Bakugo is not well accepted by the public; Stain is able to kill Native and get away, he does have a small run in with Endeavour buts gets away after delivering his speech and bums a ride from Kurogiri, causing the public to relate Stain with the League of Villains. Stain learns that the League's next target is Bakugo so he joins them for convenience as he wants the boy dead and how Endeavour has rallied the police to hunt Stain down for his murders. This causes many villains that were inspired by Stain to come and join the League (but the Vanguard Action squad is still assembled by the best of the best), Shigaraki soon has enough men to begin his next stage, the attack on the Summer Camp.

The final exam comes up, Bakugo is given a solo task from Gran Torino where he must catch him in a game of tag but he fails as Gran Torino is able to exploit his weakness, when Bakugo's ego is challenged he no longer thinks straight and can be outsmarted. Monoma is sent to take his exam with Class 1B but he fails the exam. The summer camp begins but Gran Torino comes along with the kids as he is still Bakugo's teacher. Kota meets the students and immediately hates Bakugo as he claims to be a hero but all he does is brag about his power, he is saved by Gran Torino who sadly agrees with Kota about Bakugo, much to the his annoyance.

On the night of the attack, Shoto is placed to watch over Bakugo during the forest trail challenge with the permission from Gran Torino to use his quirk to capture Bakugo if he does anything dangerous. The attack begins with many weaker villains rushing to capture the students while the VAS (lead by Stain) start their attack and are able to quickly over power the teachers and Pussycats. Kota rushes to find Gran Torino who quickly calls All Might to help handle the villains. Despite him coming along with Endeavour, Bakugo is captured but Shoto is able to save the other students but receives many cuts from his fight against Stain. Muscular was the main villain who captured Bakugo and was able to kill the Pussycats, this cause Kota to break down and wish him dead, Gran Torino promises the young boy that Muscular will be brought in and knowing the law, he won't be released ever again; but in order to help the boy deal with his trauma, he asks Izuku to have Kota live with him as a way to try and keep the boy safe from future trauma which helps as Kota starts to see Izuku as an older brother (which leads to him getting the iconic red shoes).

The pro heroes are assembled for the rescue mission, with more joining as Stain was reported working with the League. With the class not knowing if they should try and rescue Bakugo, Kirishima tries to get some of the students to help him under the guise of giving him another chance, Uraraka leaves as she doesn't think he will change at all. Gran Torino does speak to Izuku about Bakugo being captured and he joins Kirishima and Momo along with Shinso to try and get Bakugo back, Tenya and Shoto join the team as they both want to help certain members (Izuku and Momo respectively), Monoma tries to join but he is immediately written off as a liability by Izuku. The team of six head into the city and head to the Nomu factory, events play out as cannon up to the fight between the League and Bakugo, he is more cocky and uses his quirk to take out the weaker members of the League. Izuku however steps up by having himself and Shinso take Muscular out of the fight by brainwashing him to "punch yourself in the face really hard!", it works. Izuku then uses the battle between All Might and All for One to get Bakugo out by using Shinso and Tenya's quirk to get Bakugo out while Shoto create large ice walls, the plan works and the two teams get back together quickly to try and keep Bakugo from running off back to the battle.

During that fight, All for One realises that Bakugo has One for All which causes him to laugh at All Might's lack of insight in choosing Bakugo as his successor when he had the attitude of a villain, causing All for One to get the upper hand on the distracted All Might. Stain then heads off as the other League members retreat to end Bakugo, he runs into the tea and battle ensues but Shoto and Tenya are able to slow him down. However, Bakugo hears what All for One says through the comm device on Stain's belt which brings him to rage but then he starts to recall all the times people have put him down as a villain in the making and the one person who they all cared for ... Deku! He allows himself to be stabbed once but then he rushes towards Stain and grabs his skull, yelling that this is for every hero he has killed in his life, and then lets loose a mighty explosion which killed Stain (I always wanted to have Bakugo kill someone by having him send an explosion at point blank range). Once Bakugo drops the corpse of Stain for everyone to see, he asks for Momo to create a test tube with a lid for him, he places the tube under the knife and starts to think hard before removing the knife and letting his blood, which Izuku notices has hints of gold, flow into the tube. After filling up the tube, he hands it to Izuku and tells him "Gran Torino was right. You will do better than I ever could." He then heads off as the others are too injured from their recent encounter to stop him. Bakugo heads in and starts to blast at All for One while telling All Might to leave, it is not his time yet. All for One, while thrown off at first, manages to over power Bakugo but Bakugo isn't backing down. All for One then yells why he is still smiling, Bakugo just answers "I smile for the future, the one where someone does better than I ever could, AND YOU ARE DEAD!" Bakugo powers up to 10 million % to let off an explosion so great and powerful all that is left of All for One is a bloody torso.

Bakugo is spent and All Might, with only embers left, ask Bakugo "Why did you just use it all?" Bakugo just tells him "I may have failed you, but at least I did one last thing right." Gran Torino then realises what he did.

Shigaraki suddenly appears to find his master bleeding but still alive; while his lieutenants drag All for One to a life support machine, Shigaraki rushes at the weaken All Might to kill him but Bakugo gets in the way and allows himself to be disintegrated, in his final moments he looks at a camera and points out going "You're next. Be better than I ever could." as he turns to dust in the wind. Shigaraki heads away as All Might looks on horrified and defeated, he had failed and there was nothing he could do for him.  
Or so he thought.

Gran Torino sits with Izuku at Bakugo's funeral a few days later where he is asked about a vial of blood that Bakugo gave him, Gran Torino immediately leaves to tell All Might that Bakugo did save One for All for a new successor. All Might later visits Izuku to talk to him about why Bakugo gave him his blood, Bakugo had chosen him to inherit One for All and to stop Shigaraki and All for One. Izuku is given time to think about this but he is given a request to do it by Kota, he admits that he spied on the two's conversation and how he wants Izuku to be the world's greatest hero to avenge his family and stop evil, like what happened to him, to happen to no other child EVER! Izuku takes this in and comes to his conclusion, telling All Might that he will do it, which All Might admits to Izuku that he should of chose him as he something Bakugo never did ... the heart of a hero. Izuku begins to train on the beach alongside most of class 1A who are told by All Might about One for All as an apology for Bakugo's behaviour, this leads to Izuku learning more skills and quickly becoming popular with everyone in the class due to his personality and attention to detail that allows him to help them help improve their quirks, Class 1A is also able to exchange Monoma for Shinso for the next term.


	3. What If:izuku had the powers of superman

**IM NOT DEAD! just really f**king tired anyways happy new years guys!... its a bit to late for that but who cares? not me! anyways here I am again with another What If this is kinda but not really in a cross over with the DC universe. with our loveable green bean as superman! because why not? anyways I hope you all enjoy! see you later!**

What if Izuku had the powers of Superman?  
Part one: The Last Son of Krypton

Our story begins as the story of another ends, the planet Krypton is dying and the only one scientist had the only way to save his race but it was turned down. The scientist and his wife (who happens to look like Inko because plot) send their son inside a small rocket to the only planet that could support a life form like himself ... and maybe give him great power due to their weaker gravity and yellow sun. The boy, named Mikumo Akatani, travels throughout the solar system towards a planet similar to us ... The Planet Earth.

We move onto Inko, a young single mother leaves a clinic sadden as her future dreams have been brought to a tragic end (ask me if you have no idea what I am talking about), as she walks home in the night she sees a shooting star that crashes into a nearby park. Inko. Another person also sees this star and makes his way towards the park. Inko gets there first and finds that the shooting star was a rocket, much like one out of a 50s sci-fi story, which opens up to reveal ... a baby. Inko is shocked at first but the baby quickly imprints on Inko as his mother. The man who also saw the rocket land convinces Inko to take care of the child and raise it as her own, something she quickly agrees to. The two decide on the name Izuku for the boy.

Years pass and Izuku grows, under the idea that he won't develop a quirk until the day that Katsuki would of whaled on him when he tried to protect a classmate where he punched the ground hoping to get Bakugo to back off but he causes the ground to break from the impact of his attack. Izuku panics and then release energy blasts from his eyes which almost hit Bakugo, this causes him to start running away but then flies into a nearby forest. Izuku lands in the forest and hides in a cave as he believes he cannot control his quirk when a mutant bear villain comes out hunting Izuku for finding his cave. Izuku runs away with his enhanced speed but it doesn't really help as he is keeping his eyes closed and is expelling so much tears (This is just natural Izuku); as the bear villain is about to ... well ... eat Izuku when he trips over and crashes into a rock at a bottom of a hill, All Might appears and smashes the villain into next week.

All Might comes over to Izuku, who recognises him through the voice, and comforts him the young boy by asking if he needs any help and where he should be. Izuku doesn't wish to open his eyes and tells All Might about how he was told by his doctor that he wouldn't develop a quirk and now he has super strength, laser eyes and can fly ... he is interrupted by All Might telling him that he also has super speed, durability and frost breath, Izuku goes "Wait, how do you know this?", All Might tells him about the night that Izuku came to Earth. All Might had returned to Japan to meet up with old friends when he saw the rocket land in the park and told Inko to raise the boy, something he knew that he could trust her with; after Inko left, All Might took the rocket to David Shields to study when at the lab it sent a psychic signal into All Might's brain which filled him on the genetics of Izuku and why he was developing these powers along with how to use them (and before you this sounds impossible, DC used this with Peacekeeper and the third Blue Beetle, look up the AT4W retrospective on the Blue Beetle). All Might takes the young Izuku home to a worried Inko and All Might then promises the young Izuku to help train his powers.

After that, All Might helps Izuku trains his powers and unlock his frost breath powers along with developing his other powers. Bakugo starts to become jealous of Izuku as he has now got powers and training from All Might, he starts most interactions with a death glare now. All Might tells the few who know about One For All (Which now includes Inko because 1. You will see and 2. He is kind of dating her because she is single and ... quite attractive) about Izuku and his plans for Izuku to take on the power when he is older as he has the power to support One For All and the durability/power to use it to it's fullest, while Inko objects at first but she is convinced in the end.


End file.
